La fuente de los tres corazones
by Kate Eli
Summary: Kagome nunca espero esto, siempre pensó que solo era un cuento para entretener a los niños, tampoco le creyó a su amiga, pero al verse acosada por tres chicos casi perdió la cabeza, ahora lo único que quedaba era enamorarse de uno de ellos o morir sola.
1. La fuente de los tres corazones

**Titulo:** La fuente de los tres corazones

**Summary: ** Kagome nunca espero esto, siempre pensó que solo era un cuento para entretener a los niños, tampoco le creyó a su amiga, pero al verse acosada por tres chicos casi perdió la cabeza, ahora lo único que quedaba era enamorarse de uno de ellos o morir sola.

**N/A: **Buenos días, ¡Feliz navidad o noche buena! un nuevo fic, mi primer fic Sesshome, un día me desperté y en mi cabeza apareció esta idea :P Ojala lo disfruten, Pero hare un ¿Cuadrado amoroso? xd eso ni existe, pero luego cada uno con su pareja y ya, me gusta Kagome con los ojos azules como los tiene en el manga, ya que Kagome con el Manga y el anime es diferente, 3 Ojos azules is love 3

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome (Principal) (Kouga/Kagome, Bankotsu/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Kouga/Ayame, Bankotsu/Kagura) (Secundario) Entre otros

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, si seria mía, Inuyasha date por muerto y Sesshomaru ya estaría con Kagome Ó-Ó.

**Palabras aproximadamente (Capitulo):**1957 Words 737

**Advertencia: **Malas palabras

H-O-L-A

—¡Sango! Te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso—.Kagome esta firmando unos contratos.—Tengo que trabajar, tengo mas de tres casos y no tengo tiempo para buscar hombres, ni tener vida social.—Kagome Higurashi, una chica de unos veinticinco años, muy hermosa y lo malo, trabajadora, su padre cuando era pequeña había muerto, dejando un templo con deudas, ella trabajo y estudio, día y noche, saco la deuda y mantuvo a su familia, ahora era una muy buena abogada, Cabello azabache, ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo heredado de su madre.

—Kagome tienes 25 años, ¡25! Nunca tuviste un novio, nunca tuviste una miseria cita y peor ¡Eres virgen!—Sango Taijiya, Una mujer rica, comprometida con Miroku Takeshi, voluptuosa pero no pareciendo horrible, cabello marrón y ojos marrones, muy parecida a Kagome, también era abogada pero no trabajaba tanto como Kagome.

La azabache se sonrojo.—¡Eso que tiene que ver! Te dije que cuando me case hare "eso"...—Kagome se sonrojo mas.

—¡Entonces te tienes que casar!—La peli-marrón le molestaba día y noche para que buscara un novio y se casara, Kagome como tenia tanto trabajo, no tenia vida social, Sango quería que se casara y que tenga una familia.

—No tengo tiempo para buscar hombres o cualquier otra cosa.—Kagome veía los papeles.

Sango suspiro, su amiga nunca salía, solo se concentraba en el trabajo, sus años de adolescencia se los paso estudiando, entendía que la muerte de su padre la dejo mal y tuvo que trabajar para mantener a su mama y hermano. En verdad, Sango le había ofrecido dinero para pagar su universidad, pero ella como toda mujer con orgullo se lo negó y se lo consiguió sola.

—Entonces... ¿Solo tienes que buscar un hombre y enamorarte?

—Y el también tiene que enamorarse.—La azabache rio, eso era imposible, no existía un hombre que la quisiera a ella, todo el día se la pasaba trabajando

—Tengo una idea, ven.—Sango agarro la mano de su amiga y corrió por los jardines, ignorando las quejas de la azabache, llegaron a un lugar donde había una fuente, vieja no, lo siguiente.

—¿Que es esto?—Pregunto la azabache en cuanto vio la fuente.

—Se llama la fuente de los tres corazones.—Sango miro la fuente.—Te contare la historia, Había una vez...—Kagome saco un "Puff"en signo de aburrimiento.—Era una sacerdotisa, era muy hermosa, aunque era fría y seria, era amigable, pero como era sacerdotisa no se podía casar, ella deseaba enamorarse, pero todos los hombres se alejaban por ordenes de su padre, el mayor de la aldea, la sacerdotisa escucho una leyenda, era la leyenda de "Fuente de los tres corazones"

—Supongo que la fuente es esta.—Señalo la fuente en frente de ella

—Si, pero deja que siga, si tu tirabas una piedra a la fuente, tres hombres que tuvieron sentimientos hacia ti y fueron rechazados, harán que tu te enamores de uno de ellos

—¿Y?

—Tu lo harás.

—¿Que? ¡No! Es una tontería, no funcionara.

—Bueno no pierdes nada.—Sango le dio una piedra.—Si es una tontería, no te importaría hacerlo.

A Kagome le agarro un tic en el ojo izquierdo, era verdad no perdía nada.

—Lo hago y me dejas de molestar... Me dejaras trabajar y no me dirás nada de mi vida social.—Sango asintió, Kagome tiro una piedra en la fuente y espero que algo pasara.—¿No ves?... Nada.

—Hn, vamos dentro.—Sango le entro curiosidad.—Kagome ¿Si lo de la fuente se cumpliera que hombres te gustaría que te tocaran?

Kagome bostezo, vivir con su amiga era preguntas a cada lado, por suerte Sango se iba a casar dentro de dos meses, Ella se mudaria a otra casa y Sango se quedaria en esta con su esposo e Familia

La azabache entro a su habitación seguida de Sango.

—¿Que pasa?—le pregunto la azabache a la oji-marron.

—Bueno, hoy es noche de chicas ¿Ya sabes?

—¿De verdad?

—¿Te olvidaste? espera iré a buscar cervezas...—Noche de chicas, Kagome empezó a reír, eso lo había inventado Sango hacia un año, era una noche a la semana, las dos se contaban sus vidas y tomaban alcohol por de mas, un día Sango había traído dos hombres, casi hacían un trio y por suerte los había echado justo a tiempo.

Al poco tiempo Sango volvió con su piyama puesto y una caja de cervezas.

—¿Te crees eso de la fuente?

—Si, mi mama siempre me contaba la historia completa, es romance y tragedia.

—¿Tragedia?

—Al final, la sacerdotisa murió, la miko uso a los tres hombres para llegar a otro, su corazón se volvió corrupto, su pureza desapareció y al final el youkai la asesino, ya que este odiaba a los humanos.

—¿Entonces porque quisiste que haga eso? Mira que si termino así...

—No creo que termines así, eres una buena persona.

—Umn, Gracias, aunque no creo que suceda, ni que la fuente funcionara—Kagome la miro con aburrimiento, era cierto, ya estaba pensando en idioteces, se tendría que concentrar en el trabajo, pagaría una buena secundaria para Souta y le daría una buena casa a su mama.

—Bueno, dime ¿Que harás mañana?

—Umm, mañana tengo trabajo, me contrataron porque un hombre quería adoptar a una niña, pero la madre que la maltrata se lo niega, ese hombre me callo bien, aunque no lo conozco, Creo que se llama Sesshomaru algo así

—¿¡Se llama Sesshomaru Taisho!?—Le pregunto Sango y Kagome asintió.—Kagome, la puta suerte te persigue, Sesshomaru es un Daiyoukai, es rico, guapo que babeas al verlo, lo malo es corazón de hielo.

—¿Un youkai? Eso es malo.—Kagome estaba pensando en renunciar al contrato pero por la niña, la niña merecía una buena vida, aunque la niña era humana y el tipo era un youkai, aunque si la quería adoptar la iba a tratar bien ¿No? También el hombre le daría una gran cantidad de dinero

Quería que su mama y su hermano salieran de ese templo de donde Vivian, tenían muchos recuerdos de su padre y no le gustaba nada, iba a comprar una gran casa, estos últimos años estuvo trabajando y pronto terminaría su meta, enzima, los youkais empezaron a convivir con los humanos, habían firmado un tratado de paz, no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

—Como no aceptes, te voy a cazar hasta que te mate, Sesshomaru es un regalo para la vista, aunque tiene un corazón de hielo, dicen que ninguna mujer se había acercado mas que a su cama.

—Oh.—Kagome de una tomo toda su cerveza, estaba muy estresada, tenia trabajo por doquier, pero cuando comprase el hogar, no tomaría muchos casos a la vez, pronto un timbre la alerto, se miro, no podía salir así, Una remera miniatura de tirantes y unas bragas.

—Iré yo, estoy mas presentable y enzima seguro será Miroku.—Lo de Sango era verdad, ella tenia unos pantalones negros y una remera de manga corta, cuando se fue Sango empezó a tomar otra cerveza, empezó a leer unos papeles, miro su bata, podría ir y ver quien era, pero si era Miroku estaría interfiriendo en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Lleno unos papeles y al poco tiempo se aburrió, tenia hambre, salió de la habitación y fue al living, al llegar vio a Sango hablando con un hombre, pensó que era Miroku, pero se acerco mas y vio a Kouga, un antiguo amigo, desde que lo rechazo en secundaria no había escuchado nada sobre el, había escuchado que se había mudado a , pero no mas.

—Kouga...—Susurro, pero como el otro azabache era un Youkai lobo tenia súper oídos y alcanzo a escucharla.

—¡Kagome!—Kouga se tiro arriba de ella y la abrazo por la cintura.—Te he extrañado mucho.—Sango y Kagome estaban en Shock, ella le había dejado muy claro que ella no quería una relación, seguramente todos los youkais habían escuchado como le había hablado "amablemente" cuando trato de besarla y Kouga corrió peligro de quedarse sin descendencia.

—Kouga ¿Que haces aquí?—Pregunto Kagome mirándolo a la cara, Kouga todavía estaba colgado de ella, tenia las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—Estoy aquí por ti, antes tenia decidido que te dejaría en paz, pero hace unos momentos algo me recordó lo cuanto que te amo y nunca te dejare.—Kouga se abrazo mas fuerte, Kagome casi que se asfixiaba.

—Kouga te robo un momentito a Kagome.—Sango agarro a la azabache y se fueron corriendo en modo chibi y se encerraron en el baño.

—¿Que quieres Sango?—Kagome le pregunto, aunque le debía las gracias por sacarla de ese "abrazo" por parte de Kouga, ya casi la mataba, Sango nunca la sacaba de esas situaciones ya que le decía que era bueno que ella se relacionara con hombres.

—Kagome recuerdas que la ultima vez que te vio te dijo que te dejaría en paz para siempre.—Kagome asintió.—Dijo que hace un rato se dio cuenta cuanto te ama o "amo"—Sango dijo la palabra amo entre comillas.—¿No te parece raro?

—¿Porque me iría a parecer raro?—Kagome no entendía nada.

—Pues hace un ratito tiraste la piedra a la fuente y Kouga apareció ¿No te parece lo de la fuente?

La oji-azul empezó a reír.—Sango si eso fuese te doy un beso en la frente, pero eso no es posible, Kouga solo me recordó y ya.

—Bueno, pero mi mama me conto que los tres corazones enamorados de ti, no te dejaran en paz hasta que te enamores de uno, pero si te enamoras de otra persona que no sea uno de los tres... Morirás.—Sango estaba preocupada por su amiga, algo le decía que Sango tenia razón.

—Si bueno, eso parece una mas una maldición, que una bendición de corazones.—La azabache en su mente todavía seguía riendo.—Encima, ¿No te parece que si lo de la fuente fuera real, es horrible? Ya que esa persona nunca tendría verdadero amor por ti.

—No porque, la persona esa estuvo y esta enamorada de ti pero sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos en su momento o eso creyó la persona.—Sango suspiro.—Por eso lo del amor a primera vista o otras cosas.

—Aja, ahora déjame rechazar a Kouga.—Kagome tomo el picaporte, Sango le agarro de la muñeca.

—Kagome dale una oportunidad, mañana es tu ultimo trabajo por ahora y tendrás tiempo libre, Kouga es un buen chico.—Sango le estaba haciendo un favor a Kouga y también era bueno para su amiga, esa chica necesitaba algo de diversión, la ultima vez que la vio disfrutando de algo fue cuando tenia 12 años, su papa la había llevado a un festival, dos horas después murió.

H-O-L-A

YaY, ¡Ya termine! Luego hare otro capitulo, otra vez, Feliz Navidad espero que disfrutéis este día, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía me gustaría que me dijeras, les digo que la sacerdotisa de la leyenda no es Kikyo 7.7 Si me recomendáis algo os lo agradezco.


	2. ¿Problema con las pelirrojas?

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, la gran Rumiko Takahashi es su dueña, si estuviera en mis pertenencias, Inuyasha se tendría que dar por muerto y Sesshomaru con Kagome :3

**Titulo:** La fuente de los tres corazones

**Pareja principal: ** [Sesshomaru/Kagome]

**Parejas secundarias:** [Miroku/Sango] [Ayame/Kouga] [Inuyasha/Kikyo] Y otras mas

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bestia de Sesshomaru—Yako**

_Pensamientos__—conversaciones telefónicas_—_Flash back_

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** T+

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras (?

* * *

><p>La azabache suspiro, luego de una hora habían conseguido echar a Kouga, el cual no se quería "separar de su gran amor" Sango lo convenció, si el se iba, Kagome saldría con el, ahora mismo estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir, sus pensamientos la atormentaban, ella no quería al azabache de una forma amorosa, Kouga era un buen chico, caballeroso, amable y era guapo, pero le faltaba algo que hacia que no le atraiga.<p>

Siguió pensando en otras cosas, sobre la tontería de Sango, su mama también se la había contado, la sacerdotisa se llamaba Natsumi, el youkai no recordaba, pero su versión era diferente a la de Sango, la sacerdotisa se suicido, no podía estar con el youkai y ella no quería estar con algún otro hombre, así que acabo con su vida, para ella, era una tontería, ósea, ¿Quién en sus casillas se suicidaría solo por eso?

Aunque si lo de la fuente fuera cierto. Kouga era uno de esos "Corazones"

Todavía recordaba cuando lo conoció...

_Flash back._

_Una niña corría por un lindo parque, una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro, su corto cabello azabache bailaba al compás de viento, por un error la niña piso mal, haciendo que se cayera de cara al piso, sus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y sus padres lo contrario._

_Con esfuerzo se sentó y miro su rodilla, tenia una herida gigante (Un raspón mínimo) le sangraba un montón (Apenas) empezó a sollozar mas fuerte, hasta que un niño con una coleta azabache vino ayudarla._

—_¡Oye niña! ¿Qué te pasa?—El niño se arrodillo enfrente de ella y ella lo vio todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos—. Oh, es por esto ¿Verdad?—El niño señalo la herida y la niña tímidamente asintió—. Eres una debilucha, ¿Cómo te puedes poner a llorar por esto?_

—_S-si t-tu te ca-cayeras.—Dijo la pequeña azabache entre cortadamente por el llanto—.Te p-pondrías a llorar ¡M-malo!_

—_Idiota, los hombres no lloran, menos los youkais.—La niña le vio con asombro y el inflo su pecho en gesto de orgullo—. Ahora vamos, a los otros niños se les romperán los oídos si te quedas aquí ¡Que fea voz tienes!_

_Fin del Flash back._

Luego de eso la había cargado hasta su casa, con un poco de dificultad ya que el era un niño pequeño, Kagome se tapo la boca para no empezar a reír, al principio le decía que era molesta y no la soportaba, pero luego empezó a cambiar y la llamaba "Mi bella Kagome" o decía era su mujer,

—No estaría mal.—Susurro, Kouga era un buen chico, este día lo había dicho miles de veces, solo que ella lo quería como a un amigo _"Friend zone_" pensó la azabache y tiro una pequeña risita ¡Espera! ¡Tenia que dormir! ¡Eran las dos de la mañana!

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con ojeras, perfecto, se dio un baño de agua fría, decían que eso ayudaba, aparte de congelarte, todo bien, peleo con su melena, haciéndose un moño desordenado, se puso un traje negro y fue a la cocina, desayuno un sándwich con mermelada y se despidió de una somnolienta Sango.

Tenia que ir a las empresas Taisho, eso que eran lejos, por eso se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, el viento le golpeo la cara y se había olvidado su bufanda pero si volvía se le iba a hacer tarde, así que paro un taxi y reviso la carpeta donde tenia algunos papeles, en un cerrar de ojos había llegado a la empresa, así que le pago al conductor y salió.

Vio el edificio y era gigante, tenia lleno de flores y gran parte del edificio eran ventanas, entro y la recepcionista la recibió, era una pelirroja, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas, ojos esmeralda, por sus orejas puntiagudas noto que era una youkai.

—Buenas tardes Señorita... Higurashi.—La secretaria vio la tarjeta que Kagome le había entregado—. Supondré que estará aquí por la reunión con el señor Taisho.—La azabache asintió—. Lamento decirle que el Señor Taisho pospuso la reunión para otro día.

Me entro un tic en el ojo izquierdo _"Maldito Taisho"_ Kagome ya recordaba quien era, el hermano de su ex-mejor amigo, Inuyasha, cuando iba a la casa de su amigo, se encontraba "misteriosamente" con Sesshomaru, apenas hablo con el, ya que le molestaba profundamente que solo le respondiera con silabas como "Hn" muchas veces "que te importa" otras "no es de tu incumbencia, humana estúpida" Luego dejo de ver a Inuyasha, la verdad lo único que mantenía su amistad era la escuela.

Ella nunca iba a salidas u otras cosas, si tenia tiempo libre ayudaba a su mama con el templo, también ayudaba a su hermano menor con su tarea, tomo abogacía porque quería estar con su amiga Sango y luego de eso no vio mas al peli-plata.

—¿Me podría decir...—Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas ya que casi decía un insulto—...Cuando es la reunión con el señor Taisho? _"Con el estúpido de Taisho"_

—Bueno... No me dijo nada mas, solo me dijo que le informe que la pospuso... Y señorita, no piense en voz alta.—La pelirroja empezó a reírse y Kagome se sonrojo—. Supongo que yo también me pondría así, si me cancelaran la reunión con ese adonis.—El sonrojo de la azabache creció.

—C-Claro que no estoy enojada por eso, me enoje porque para venir me tuve que levantar a las seis de la mañana, que darme una ducha fría, y no pude desayunar bien.—El estomago de la azabache gruño en prueba, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas, otra risa se escapo de la pelirroja.

—Si, bueno, mi nombre es Ayame, si gustas, puedes acompañarme a la cafetería de aquí, mi turno acabo.—Kagome asintió, pero su celular empezó a sonar, ella contesto.

—_¡Sango! ¿Qué quieres?—Le pregunto la azabache a Sango desde su celular._

—_¡Kagome! Perdón por interrumpir en tu "cita" con el apuesto demonio.—Kagome estuvo apunto de negarle eso.—Kouga ha venido, eso que todavía es temprano_

—_Primero, cancelaron la reunión, estúpida y segundo, me quedare a desayunar aquí, me muero de hambre, tengo sueño y me duelen los pies, ayer corrí un maratón para entregar unos documentos._

—_¡¿Te la cancelaron?! Pobre de ti, Dios se apiade de tu alma.—Escucho los sollozos fingidos de Sango_—_ . Le diré que tienes trabajo. dame una hora para que le diga a Kouga._

—_A las tres de la tarde, comeré aquí con la secretaria de Taisho y luego descansare un poco en el taxi, no creo que allá problema.—Kagome escucho un "Cuidado con los violadores" de parte de Miroku._

—_Te repito lo mismo que dijo Miroku, solo que no tan directo.—Kagome empezó a reír.—Kagome cuídate y come bien, por cierto, la mermelada que comiste estaba vencida.—Sango corto y Kagome maldijo a su amiga._

Guardo su celular y fue donde estaba sentada Ayame, en la recepción había otra secretaria, una chica, joven, pelirroja y ojos azules _"¿Qué tienen con las pelirrojas?"_ pensó Kagome

—Oh Kagome ¿Vamos?—La azabache asintió y la pelirroja la guió hasta la cafetería, era solo para trabajadores, pero ella iba a trabajar con el Taisho de pacotilla, fueron a pedir algo y se sentaron en una mesa, Kagome se sintió observada y obviamente lo era, casi todos los youkais la miraban.

—¿Porque me miran?—Pregunto la azabache, con una papa frita en la boca, escena graciosa para Ayame,

—Te miran porque eres una humana, el señor Taisho nunca contrato humanos.

—¿Entonces porque me contrato a mi?—Era obvio que no entendía porque la contrataba a ella, si no contrataba a humanos, se iba a sentir nerviosa con todos los youkais, aunque solo fuera un par de días.

—Pues no lo se...—Ayame sabia la verdad, Kagome entrecerró los ojos estaba sospechando.—Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Ayame trataba de cambiar el tema, aunque tenia curiosidad, parecía que tenia unos 19 o unos 20.

—Tengo 25, pero en Octubre cumpliré 26.—Se estaba haciendo vieja, quería volver a los 17 y ser una adolescente normal.

—Oh, bueno, si te digo mi edad te desmayaras, los youkais normalmente tienen como 250 años, pero yo paso...—La pelirroja la miro, no mostraba sorpresa, así que pregunto otra cosa.—¿Pareja? ¿Color preferido? ¿Comida preferida? ¿Te gustan los perros? ¿El color plateado? ¿Qué sean posesivos?

—Calma amiga, calma.— _"Faltaba que me pregunte mi periodo" _pensó Kagome—. No tengo pareja, mi color preferido es el azul, la comida preferida casi todas, no me gustan las verduras, me gustan los perros pequeños y mimosos, me gusta ¿Posesivo? ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?

—Bueno quería conocer mas a mi nueva amiga.—Ayame rió nerviosamente—.Claro, si lo quieres ser.—Ayame le dio su tarjeta—. Mira, aquí tienes mi dirección y mi teléfono.—Kagome comía su hamburguesa, a la vista de Ayame, Kagome era muy graciosa.

—Oh, muchas gracias, ya te he dado mi tarjeta ¿No?—La pelirroja asintió y Kagome sonrió.—Bueno... Y cuéntame de ti, ¿Hace cuanto trabajas con el señor Taisho?—Kagome tenia curiosidad, la verdad en el poco tiempo que tuvo la compañía de Sesshomaru fue aburrida, siempre trato de hablarle, le preguntaba sus gustos y el no le contestaba, a suerte le decía "Hn" y eso le molestaba, así que le dejo de hablar antes de que en un ataque de furia lo matase.

—Bueno, trabaje con el cinco años, empecé a trabajar con su padre, pero luego de su muerte, su hijo menor, Inuyasha heredo la empresa, yo renuncie, nunca me agrado Inuyasha, así que empecé a trabajar en la empresa de Sesshomaru.

—¿Inuyasha heredo la empresa? Que sorpresa, pensé que Sesshomaru al ser el hermano mayor la heredaría.

—El señor Taisho rechazo la empresa, quería crear sus propias empresas, que no fueran heredaras, espera ¿Conoces a Inuyasha y al señor Taisho?—Le pregunto la pelirroja.

—Si, era la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, pero lo deje de ver cuando empezamos la universidad, se ve que el tomo administración de empresas, pero yo tome la carrera de leyes, cuando mi padre murió, dejo el templo donde vivíamos endeudado y tuve que trabajar para sacar a mi familia adelante, no sabia que carrera tomar así que seguí a mi amiga Sango.

—Oh, lo siento, te recordé algo que no debía.—Ayame bajo la vista.

—No importa... Eso ya paso, solo... veré el futuro.—Kagome sonrió, vio que la pelirroja miraba a otra dirección y asentía, eso le pareció raro, lo ignoro, luego la oji-verde se levanto con su comida.

—Iré a dejar la comida y luego iré al lavado, Por favor espérame aquí.—Luego de eso, la vio dejar la comida y e irse al lavado, había comido una hamburguesa gigante y todavía tenia hambre, iba a quedar obesa si seguía así.

—Pensaba que la cafetería era solo para empleados.—De la nada apareció un tipo con gafas negras, así que no sabia exactamente el color de sus ojos, entrecerró los ojos, al ver al sujeto desconocido.—Creo que tendré que hacer algo...

Kagome sonrió.—¿Quien te crees? ¿Superman?—Vio sus orejas, era un youkai, lo que era raro, su pelo, ¿Plateado? solo conocía a dos personas con el color de su cabello, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.—Podría serlo—. Se saco las gafas.—Tanto tiempo Kaggy—. el comentario era frió y sarcástico.

—¿Que haces aquí?—Aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, dentro de ella estaba echa furia, ¡Le había cancelado la reunión! Aunque tenia una hamburguesa gratis, nadie, pero nadie le cancelaba una cita o reunión a Kagome Higurashi.

—Es mi empresa ¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí?—Kagome se golpeo mentalmente por la pregunta tan tonta, agarro una papa y lo miro con indiferencia.

—Bueno, como que cancelaste la reunión, pensé que habías ido a otro lado.—Perfecto, ya podría encubrir su tontería, comió la papa

—Hn.—Sesshomaru la miro fríamente, Kagome suspiro, seguía igual—. El próximo Lunes, seis de la tarde, ven a la empresa.—El peli-plata escucho un "Tu no pospongas" Si las miradas asesinaran, Kagome ya tendría funeral, el peli-plata salió de la cafetería y Kagome tiro la bandeja con los restos de la comida

La azabache se dirigió a la salida, se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta, "Sin querer" una mujer le había puesto mostaza en las manos, pero cuando hablaba con Sesshomaru la miraba como si fuera una mosca en un delicioso pastel, _"Que celosas"_ La azabache solo hablaba con el por negocios, no es que iba a sacarle a Sesshomaru y comérselo, aunque no le parecía mala idea.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, su mente era una idiota.

_"Idiota tu madre"_ Maldita mente, tiro la servilleta en una papelera y se fue a la salida, su bolso pesaba con los todos los papeles que llevaba, tenia pensado dárselos a Sesshomaru, pero como el tontito se fue, no alcanzo a dárselos.

Casi salía, pero fue detenida por la pelirroja, se veía feliz.

—¡Kagome! ¿A dónde vas? Dijiste que me ibas a esperar.—Ups, se había olvidado completamente de su amiga, vio la hora, las diez de la mañana, paso súper rápido el tiempo, era cierto, tenia una cita con Kouga—.Ven te llevare a tu casa.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Estas segura?—Kagome se estaba emocionando—. Te advierto, mi casa esta lejos, como a una hora, por la zona Este.

—Yo vivo por ahí, me compre un coche el año pasado, no quería viajar dos horas cada día, estamos de paso ¡Ven!—Ayame le agarro de la mano y la guió hasta su coche, un Fiat Panda de color azul, se subieron y la pelirroja empezó a conducir.

* * *

><p><em>Os prometo que en los próximos episodios habrá mas romance, no puedo poner apenas la vean, todos se tiren arriba de ella, de verdad, pondré mas romance en un futuro ¬-¬ Puede que ahora sea aburrido, pero se pondrá interesante :3 al menos lo intentare, espero que lo disfruten (? Gracias por los reviews, la verdad, me alegre mucho, tarde un poco ya que estoy escribiendo otras historias, pero bueno, tampoco es que sea Flash o Superman :3 ¡Gracias por todo!<em>

_Otra cosa, sobre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, como saben tienen longevidad, Sesshomaru tendrá como quinientos años, pero Inuyasha tiene la misma edad de Kagome, Touga (InuTaisho) todavía seguía vivo en el tiempo que Inuyasha nació, pero cuando murió le dejo las empresas a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru al tener tanta edad ya tenia las suyas, ante esto me voy de aquí, todos están locos, ¡Arre Unicornio!_


	3. Ayame y Kouga

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, la gran Rumiko Takahashi es su dueña, si estuviera en mis pertenencias, Inuyasha se tendría que dar por muerto y Sesshomaru con Kagome :3

**Titulo:** La fuente de los tres corazones

**Pareja principal: ** [Sesshomaru/Kagome]

**Parejas secundarias:** [Miroku/Sango] [Ayame/Kouga] [Inuyasha/Kikyo] Y otras mas

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bestia de Sesshomaru—Yako**

_Pensamientos—conversaciones telefónicas_—_Flash back_

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** T+

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras (?

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a la casa, en el viaje estuvieron hablando, había que descubierto que Ayame era Estadounidense, pero su familia se había mudado a Japón por asuntos económicos, En verdad Kagome era Japonesa-Europea, su padre era Europeo, se había enamorado de su mama y Kagome nació en Japón, sus ojos azules y sus facciones elegantes-infantiles los había sacado de su padre, no recordaba mucho de su niñez, pero su madre le había dicho que su padre no era muy masculino, por eso se había enamorado de el, <em>le era tierno<em>; había dicho su madre.

La puerta se la había abierto Sango con Kouga, que al ver a Ayame los mencionados se quedaron en shock, eso le pareció raro, ya que parecía que se conocían, se despidió de la pelirroja, no tuvo respuesta y no la espero, parecía que se iba a quedar así por un buen rato, así que se fue a preparar, eran las doce de la mañana, en tres horas se tendría que ir con Kouga, en una hora ya estaría preparada y luego vería unos papeles para el Taisho de pacotilla.

—¡Miroku! Gracias por el consejo de los violadores, pero no hacia falta, una amiga me ha traído, al parecer es la secretaria de Sesshomaru.—Kagome vio al azabache , que estaba sentado elegantemente tomando un te, por el olor era de manzanilla, ese tío era un pervertido, aprovechaba todas para tocar el trasero de una señorita, todavía no sabia porque Sango se había enamorado de ese, bueno, ahora mismo la frase _"El corazón es ciego"_ tenia mucho sentido.

—Hay que ser precavidos señorita Kagome, nunca se sabe.—Bromeo Miroku, aunque Kagome se sentía un poco mal por bromear con esos temas, así que no diría nada sobre eso—. Dígame ¿Cómo es esa amiga suya? Al parecer Sanguito y Kouga se quedaron sorprendidos al verla.—le pregunto a la azabache viendo a la puerta.

—Es pelirroja, ojos verdes, tez clara, es estadounidense, tiene dos coletas y...—Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Miroku la interrumpió, raro en el, ya que a pesar de ser pervertido, era una persona con gran conocimiento y sabio.

—Señorita Kagome, La mujer ¿Se llama Ayame Usami?—Se llamaba Ayame, pero el apellido no lo sabia, así que vio la tarjeta, Miroku tenia razón, el apellido de Ayame era Usami, decía su numero de teléfono, la dirección de su apartamento y la empresa que trabajaba, Taisho Corporations, _"Que original_" pensó la azabache, la oji-zafiros asintió a la pregunta del azabache—. Como temí, la señorita Ayame es la ex-prometida de Kouga, en la boda que fue hace dos meses, Kouga la dejo plantada y ella desapareció del mapa.

La boca de la azabache formo una perfecta "o"—Nunca creí que Kouga podría hacer eso, ¿Porque no me entere de tal cosa?

—Ayame es la heredera de las empresas Usami, una empresa multimillonaria, elimino todas las noticias de la boda en dos meses y no quedo nada de eso, los invitados de la boda eran solo la familia de Kouga e Ayame, algunos amigos, nosotros entre ellos, solo diecinueve personas saben de ello.—Kagome se entristeció, pensaba que Kouga nunca dañaría a una mujer, pero nunca pensó que terminaría plantando a alguien en el día de su boda.—En parte estoy con Kouga.—La oji-azul se sorprendió—. Kouga me contó que todavía seguía amándote, había tratado de olvidarte con Ayame, me dijo que nunca pensó en llegar a un matrimonio y que no podía estar casado con ella, mientras el no la amaba.

En parte Miroku y Kouga tenían razón, un matrimonio sin amor... Preferiría estar sola a eso, si traían algún niño a la vida, el niño viviría en una familia en la que sus padres no se amarían, bueno de parte del padre, ya que suponía que la pelirroja lo amaba, lo que le dolió era que había usado a Ayame para olvidarse de ella, ahora mismo no sabia si aceptar o rechazar la oferta de Kouga, tal vez podía hacer algo para juntar a Kouga y Ayame, para ella eran la pareja perfecta, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenían el mismo carácter, amables, los dos eran millonarios, eran guapos, etc.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo por ellos dos.—lo dijo en voz alta para que Sango y Miroku la escuchasen, Oh oh, se había olvidado que los youkais tienen súper oídos—.Hay que hablar bajito, nos pueden escuchar.—le susurro a Miroku.

—Puse una barrera, no nos escucharan, Señorita Kagome, no creo que ayudarlos sea lo mejor, Sango me hablo de su condición con la fuente de los tres corazones, sin duda el joven Kouga es uno de esos corazones, usted lo rechazo y la fuente le dio una nueva oportunidad, hará de todo para hacer que su corazón le pertenezca, tiene que enamorarse de uno de esos corazones o la molestaran por tres años.—Miroku bebió de su te y Kagome se había olvidado sobre la fuente.—El joven Kouga no se enamorara de Ayame en estos tres años, esta como ciego por usted.

Kagome suspiro tristemente, quería que su amiga Ayame estuviera con Kouga, así que... Le daría la cita a Kouga, pero luego no aceptaría nada de citas o salidas con el, solo le quedaban dos corazones, todavía no los veía pero, haber... Personas masculinas que conocía en el pasado, conocía a Inuyasha, pero era imposible, el estaba casado, Umm otro, conocía a Jakotsu, otro imposible era través-homo, ¡Bankotsu! aunque fuera un mujeriego y solo la quería conquistar para llevarla a la cama, lo había rechazado ¿No?

Conocía a otras personas masculinas, como Renkotsu, Hiten, Maten, otro Naraku, Sesshomaru, cosa que era imposible, aunque el solo permitía que solo ella se le acercara, era imposible ¡IMPOSIBLE! el nunca había amado a una mujer, era corazón iceberg, creería que se moriría virgen, empezó a reír, podría que Sesshomaru no dejara a las mujeres entrar a su corazón, pero a su cama, seguramente gratis.

—Bueno, iré a ver a la señorita Ayame, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, ¡Oh! le recomiendo que se valla a preparar, no creo que sea cómodo ir con ese traje, aunque le queda muy bien.—Miroku vio su trasero y puso su cara de pervertido, Kagome corrió a su habitación, en ves de los violadores, se tendría que cuidar de los Miroku´s.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerro la puerta y se fue a tomar una ducha rápida, a diferencia de la primera es que esta era de agua caliente y era mas relajante, salió del baño y se puso un suéter marrón que tenia capucha con orejas de gato, era lindo, se puso unos jeans, unas zapatillas y se hizo una coleta alta ¡Listo!

Vio los papeles; la niña se llamaba Rin Kuramoto, tenia ocho años, en la foto que obtuvo, tenia seis años, azabache y ojos marrones; Se atrevió a decir que se parecía a ella, la única diferencia era que ella tenia los ojos zafiros, en la información decía que le gustaba el color naranja, media uno 1,23, su tipo de sangre era A+, el mismo que ella y otra información que por ahora no era relevante por ahora, pero vio que le gustaban los dulces de fresa, compraría algunos, así cuando la viera se los daría, le caían muy bien los niños pequeños y Rin era muy mona, por la sonrisa de la foto parecía muy feliz, ojala la madre no le hubiera quitado esa felicidad.


	4. Vestido, Cita y Vomito

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, la gran Rumiko Takahashi es su dueña, si estuviera en mis pertenencias, Inuyasha se tendría que dar por muerto y Sesshomaru con Kagome :3

**Titulo:** La fuente de los tres corazones

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshomaru/Kagome]

**Parejas secundarias:** [Miroku/Sango] [Ayame/Kouga] [Inuyasha/Kikyo] Y otras mas

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Bestia de Sesshomaru—Yako_**

_Pensamientos—conversaciones telefónicas—Flash back_

**Genero:** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** T+

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras (?

* * *

><p>La azabache cerro los documentos y se dirigió al salón, estaba Kouga, leyendo una revista sin preocupación, cosa que la enojaba ¿No tenia ninguna tristeza o arrepentimiento por haber dejado a Ayame así? Sango miraba enojada al youkai lobo y Miroku seguía tomando te.<p>

—¿Uhm? ¿Ho-Hola? ¿Cómo estáis?—Tartamudeo Kagome, estaba nerviosa, Sango la miraba desaprobatoriamente ¡Espera! ¿Desaprobatoriamente? ¡Si ella fue la de la cita! ¡Maldita Sango!

Kouga la miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos y Miroku normal, el decía que no tenia que interferir y dejar que el destino haga lo que quisiera hacer.

—Kaggy vendrás conmigo.—Sango sabia que la chica odiaba ese apodo, parecía que decía "Cage" o algo así, la castaña agarro la mano de la azabache, la llevo hasta una habitación y cerro la puerta—. Kagome ¿Supongo que sabrás lo de Ayame? Miroku es mas chusma.—le dijo Sango—. No recordaba lo de Kouga y Ayame, se que no podemos hacer nada por lo de la fuente, pero como te dijo Miroku, solo dura tres años, solo tres años, iras a la cita, pero luego...

—Eso mismo pensé yo, solo iré a la cita, comeré algo y volveré.—concordó Kagome—.Miroku me dijo que son tres años, solo tratare amistad con el y luego pasados los tres años ayudare a Ayame e Kouga en su relación, tengo que enamorarme de uno de los corazones, a primera vista Ayame es buena persona, luego me cuentas lo que hablaron.— Sango asintió.

—Otra cosa, Deja de comer o terminaras como un cerdo.—Sango rió y Kagome la fulmino con la mirada, la azabache salió de la habitación y fue donde Kouga.

—¡Kagome! ¿Vamos? Iremos al parque de diversiones y esta un poco lejos.—Kouga estaba sonrojado, ella asintió, solo iría al parque, comería y luego se iría, sólita.

Salieron, no sin antes despedirse de Sango y Miroku, como dijo Kouga fueron al parque de diversiones, el coche de Kouga era un mini de color azul, estuvieron conduciendo como cuarenta minutos, había trafico, el parque de diversiones no estaba muy lejos de su casa, ellas Vivian del centro yendo para el este, las empresas Taisho estaban justo en el centro, por eso tardaba como una hora en llegar.

Salieron del coche y la azabache vio sorprendida el parque, era la primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones, Sango le había dicho que era muy divertido, claro, ¿Por qué se llamaba parque de diversiones?

Kouga la veía gracioso.—Por tu expresión, parece que nunca habías visto un parque de vacaciones.

—Nunca había venido a uno, la verdad todo el día estaba estudiando o trabajando, mi mama me dijo que salga, pero yo trabajaba.—Kagome sonrió de medio lado y el azabache sonrió como normalmente lo hacia.—Bien... ¿Ahora que hacemos?

—Bueno... Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa, pero seguramente tu no, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Supondré que tendrás hambre, luego del trabajo yo quisiera comerme un elefante—Kagome asintió ocultando que había comido una hamburguesa King size , Kouga agarro su mano y caminaron hacia la tienda, bajo la mirada asesina de alguien para el azabache.

Habían llegado a la tienda de dulces y Kouga estaba haciendo la fila, mientras ella estaba sentada en una banca, su celular empezó a sonar, vio que era Sango y contesto.

—_¡Kagome!_—Se rompió los oídos Kagome—_¿Como esta tu cita?_

—_Sango me fui hace una hora y todo ese tiempo fue de viaje, la mayoría._—Kagome suspiro—_. No creo que solo me hayas llamado por eso, hasta tu me desaprobaste, eso que tu quisiste que vaya a la cita._

—_¿Que comes que adivinas?—_Confeso la castaña, ignorando las ultimas palabras de la azabache—._ Bueno estaba con Miroku y ¿Sabes que? llego un paquete para ti ¿Puedo abrirlo?—_Kagome estaba pensando, ella no había pedido nada, el ultimo paquete que había pedido era un celular nuevo, que se dio el lujo de comprarlo, le dijo que si a la castaña y escucho como cartón se rompía_ "Que cuidadosa"—¡WOW! ¡Kagome! ¿Y Este vestido? ¡Es súper lindo!—_Kagome alejo un poco el celular al escuchar como Sango chillaba.

—_¿Vestido? Yo no he comprado un vestido Sango, la única que compra ropa eres tu._

—_Pues aquí hay un papelito, dice que es para ti ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no soy tu?—_Pregunto la oji-marrón_—¡Me hubieras dicho que tenias una cita con Sesshomaru!_

—_¿Que dices? _

—_Pues si, aquí dice que esto es para el Lunes, no faltes y tiene el nombre de Sesshomaru.—_explico Sango.

Kagome se acordó, Sesshomaru le había dicho que el Lunes viniera, pero era sobre Rin, no había causa para usar un vestido, luego hablaría con el, tenia su numero de teléfono, claro, si es que el no lo había cambiado.

—_Bueno, el me dijo que el Lunes fuera para ver los asuntos sobre su hija adoptiva, no para usar un vestido.—_Kagome vio como Kouga venia con dos manzanas acarameladas_—.Sango tengo que irme, en casa hablamos.—_Le corto.

—Toma, recién le puso el caramelo, así que espera o te quemaras._—_Kouga le tendió la manzana acaramelada y ella gustosa la acepto_—._Sentémonos.

Kagome trato de darle un bocado, pero se quemo la lengua, dejándola fuera para que tomara un poco de aire, el oji-azul la vio gracioso y el empezó a comer, el tenia una súper-lengua _(Pervertidas...)_ que podía soportar las quemaduras, claro, era un youkai después de todo, tenían mas fuerza y no sufrían tanto como los humanos en términos de heridas físicas.

Pasados cinco minutos, la azabache empezó a comer la manzana ¿Qué clase de vendedor hacia las manzanas acarameladas en el momento? eran mas deliciosas frías, vio a Kouga, espera que todavía siguiera comiendo su manzana, pero el ya la había terminado y la estaba mirando a ella, Oh oh, Kagome se puso incomoda, nunca le gustaba que la vieran comer, así que solo le dio pequeñas lamidas a la manzana.

Miro a otro lado, ignorando la mirada graciosa que tenia Kouga sobre ella, le dio una mordida y quedo encantada con el sabor a fruta y caramelo juntos, no le importo la mirada del oji-azul y la empezó a comer con mas rapidez, luego de dos minutos la pudo terminar, tiraron los palitos de la manzana en una papelera cercana y fueron a recorrer el parque.

Primero fueron a los carritos chocones, Kouga le gano dos veces a Kagome, Kouga había obligado a la azabache a subir a un huracán, resultado; Vomito, luego a la casita del terror y a Kagome no le daban miedo los "Fantasmas" o "Monstruos" de ahí, pero había visto una rata comiéndose una cucaracha y había gritado el resultado cuando salieron ; Vomito, el azabache estaba que se aguantaba de la risa, la mirada furiosa de la sacerdotisa lo perseguía, esas manzanas le habían caído mal.

Al final volvieron a su casa a las seis de la tarde, Kouga por suerte no había intentado nada, claro, ¿Quién quisiera besar una boca con sabor a vomito? Ahora la azabache estaba agradeciendo que había vomitado, aunque fue vergonzoso, lo raro es que durante toda la cita había sentido que alguien los observaba, lo ignoro por supuesto.

Cuando entro a la casa, Sango la agarro de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación.


	5. Arreglo con el demonio Digo Sango

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, la gran Rumiko Takahashi es su dueña, si estuviera en mis pertenencias, Inuyasha se tendría que dar por muerto y Sesshomaru con Kagome :3

**Titulo:** La fuente de los tres corazones

**Pareja principal: ** [Sesshomaru/Kagome]

**Parejas secundarias:** [Miroku/Sango] [Ayame/Kouga] [Inuyasha/Kikyo] Y otras mas

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bestia de Sesshomaru—Yako**

_Pensamientos—conversaciones telefónicas_—_Flash back_

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rating:** T+

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras (?

* * *

><p>—Bien linda...—Sango había ido a la habitación de Kagome—.Me dirás que es ese vestido tan lindo.—Sango señalo el vestido que se encontraba en la cama, de color coral, caída vaporosa, escote corazón y un cinturón plateado con brillos, era lindisimo.<p>

Kagome lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara adivinar porque el peli-plata se lo había mandado.

—¿Me dirás que no sabes?—Le pregunto la castaña y Kagome asintió—. En esta nota ¡Dice que el Lunes tienes que ir! ¡Me estabas ocultando que tenias una cita! ¡Que mala amiga eres.—Sango empezó a llorar, fingidamente claro.

—¡Que no se porque me mando el vestido! ¡El lunes tengo que ir para darle unos papeles! ¡El vestido se lo puede meter por donde le quepa!—Grito la oji-azul, molesta, por las palabras de su "amiga"

Sango la miraba desaprobatoriamente ¿Cómo podía rechazar tal vestido? La iba a obligar, eso estaba claro.

—¡Iras con ese vestido! ¡Si no te demando!

—¿Porque me irías a demandar? No tienes cargos.—Kagome la miro, con el vestido en las manos, era lindo, pero, nunca había usado un vestido tan lujoso, era simple, pero se veía costoso.

—Por pendeja... El Lunes te lo pondrás, ¡Yo misma te peinare y maquillare! estarás como una princesa.—Sango tenia estrellitas en los ojos, imaginándose a Kagome como una princesa.

—Aish, lo usare, solo porque veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero... Si me pasa algo, es tu culpa.—La azabache suspiro, era imposible hacer cambiar a Sango, era una cabeza dura, aunque por eso la quería—. Dime ¿Dónde esta Miroku? Quiero dormir y estoy viendo que no te me puedo sacar de encima...

Sango la fulmino.—Se fue, hoy no se iba a quedar a dormir aquí, tenia trabajo y yo quería hablar a solas contigo, si no, Miroku vendría y me diría que te deje sola...—La castaña rió, Kagome estaba llorando "_¿Por qué Miroku? ¡¿PORQUE?!"_ pensó la oji-azul—¿No pensaras irte a dormir a las seis de la tarde? ¿Verdad?—En un cerrar de ojos Sango estaba afuera de la habitación y Kagome le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Kagome fue al baño, tenia un pésimo aliento, ¡Por supuesto! había vomitado dos o tres veces en el día, consejo, nunca ir a una montaña rusa después de comer una manzana con mucho dulce y para mal, que no estaba fría, se tendría que bañar, pero tenia mucho sueño, en la primera visita de Kouga había aplicado mucha energía en echarlo, se había ido a dormir a las dos de la mañana y despertado a las seis, 4 miserias horas de sueño ¡Que fea la vida!

Se cepillo los dientes y luego se tiro en su cama, no le importo tener la ropa sucia, o dormir con zapatos, (_Que vagancia...)_ luego cambiaría las sabanas y el acolchado.

* * *

><p>—¡Kagome despierta! ¡No seas vaga! ¡Son las dos de la tarde! ¡Kagome en hibernación! —Sango movía repetidamente a la azabache, al ver que no se levantaba, la tiro al piso y ahí es cuando se levanto.<p>

Kagome al sentir dolor y frió en la cara, empezó a parpadear, se sentía con mas energías que antes, se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso y miro a Sango, un poco desorientada.

—¿S-Sango?

—Por fin, Kami-sama ¿Sabes lo que me costo levantarte? ¡Estuve diez minutos aquí! ¡Casi y traigo agua fría y te la tiro en to la cara! Vete a bañar ¿Dormiste con la misma ropa de ayer? Kagome eso tiene mas olor a vomito.—Sango llevo a la azabache al baño, abrió la canilla de agua fría y cuando la bañera se lleno, con esfuerzo tiro a la azabache, pequeña tortura para su amiga.

—¿¡Ehh!?—Demasiado tarde—¡Sango! ¿Por qué me has tirado a la bañera? Encima con ropa.

—Solo bañate, son las dos de la tarde, vaya sueño te pegaste.—La castaña se fue del baño, dejando sola a la azabache, esta ultima se saco la ropa mojada y la tiro al piso, abrió la canilla de agua caliente y dejo que el agua pasara de ser de fría a tibia, se quedo un rato ahí, cuando el agua estaba fría salio titiritando de frió y se puso una muda de ropa.

—¡Niña! Ven a comer tu almuerzo, ya hasta parezco madre...—Escucho a Sango decir, Kagome bajo y comió su almuerzo, unos sándwich´s de carne.—Y, ¿Qué harás en todo el día? Mañana el Lunes, yo creo que te tendrías que ir preparando, se que me dirás ¡Pero es un día antes! Pero con tu cutis, que seco que lo tienes y ¡Tu pelo! Tenemos que ir a una peluquería

—Sango, es trabajo, no una pasarela, todavía te digo que no se porque el vestido.

—Me da igual, esto es en general, tienes que mejorar tu apariencia o quedaras como una vieja soltera, claro, tienes la fuente, pero seras fea cuando seas vieja.—Kagome agradeció los comentarios tan "Aduladores" de su amiga, sarcásticamente, ahora mismo quería estrangularla, cortarla a la mitad y mandársela a Miroku de regalo de navidad... Adelantado—. Me acompañaras a una peluquería, se que es Domingo, alguna encontraremos.

—¿Que? No, espera, recién me levanto y también recién comí ¡Ayer vomite tres veces! Estoy malita del estomago, Sango, ten piedad.—La azabache hacia puchero para que la deje quedarse en casa.

La castaña veía a su amiga con pena, pobrecita, Kagome no le había contado que había vomitado, tenia todo el pelo enmarañado, tenia ojeras, era verdad también Kagome recién se levantaba, solo esta vez, pero, como no quería salir a fuera, lo haría ella, si podía arreglarse a ella misma ¿Por qué no a una abogada de 25 años, que trabajaba todo el día?

—Bueno, entonces... Te arreglare yo.—Sango arrastro a la morena a su habitación, la verdadera tortura recién empezaba.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente las ganas de quedarse en su cama y dormir como la bella durmiente habían regresado, había salido de la habitación de Sango seis horas después, esa que se hacia llamar su "Amiga" era un demonio, le había cortado casi todo el pelo ¡Ahora, lo tenia hasta lo hombros! le había puesto una mascarilla de miel y huevo, tenia un olor en la cara, aunque su piel había quedado mas linda.<p>

Bueno, no estaba tan mal que Sango la ayudara con su look, estaría muy bien si solo fuese eso, pero Sango todo el tiempo le había estado preguntando sobre cosas que ni siquiera ella sabia, Sango le había dicho que había quedado como una verdadera princesa, pero el pelo hasta los hombros la hacia ver infantil, mas de lo que ya era.

Algún día, algún día mataría a Sango, lamentaba dejar a Miroku viudo, pero era lo que había.—¡Te vez lindisima! Me encantan tus cachetes sonrojados.—La castaña tiraba de sus cachetes—. No tienes porque apenarte, tu apariencia y personalidad infantil es tu encanto ¡Seguramente sera fácil elegir entre los tres corazones!

—Sango deja mis cachetes ¡Me duelen!—Kagome lloriqueaba y hacia puchero, Sango parecía una ancianita agarrando los cachetes de su nieta, cuando la castaña los soltó se los sobo—.Ojala Miroku te eduque, no vayas agarrando los cachetes de todos por la calle.

—¡Que mala! Y la que eduque, seré yo, Miroku todavía tiene sus mañas y su "Mano embrujada"—Dijo Sango mientras hacia entre comillas con sus dedos—. Ojala cuando tengamos hijos, se le vaya esas mañas, no quiero que salgan como el.—Sango se sonrojo.

Kagome la vio con una tierna sonrisa, su amiga en cualquier momento podía ser linda, si estaba quietita y calladita, era muy linda, el demonio se desataba cuando se movía, un escalofrió calo su cuerpo al recordar cuando Sango la había acompañado a la peluquería, su pelo había quedado por encima de los hombros, a la castaña no le gustaban los cortes que hacían en esa peluquería, por suerte su pelo crecía rápido, en un año recuperaría su antiguo pelo.

—Bueno, ¿No te parece que es hora de dormir? Mañana quiero comprar algunos dulces.—La castaña asintió y las dos se fueron a sus habitaciones, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Es cortico, pero subiré otro capitulo :3 Gracias a todas las chicasos por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho el día.

¡Besos! 737


	6. Dulces y Embarazo

—¡YaY! ¡Tendrás tu día con el demonio blanco!—Sango estaba emocionada por su amiga y Kagome sonrojada ¿Por qué no se callaba de una buena vez? ¡Ya parecía un tomate! lo estaba gritando en medio de la calle y todos los youkais—_Creía ella que eran—_habían volteado a verlas.

—Sango, discreción por favor, vinimos aquí para comprar dulces, no a gritar a los cuatro vientos.—Entraron a una tienda, era pequeñita, pero era linda y acogedora, todo el mostrador estaba lleno de tartas, dulces y galletas, el paraíso para Kagome, una señora embarazada estaba en la caja—.Hola Souten.—Kagome sonrió y vio el vientre abultado de la otra azabache—¿Como están los bebes? No debería trabajar en su estado, ese Shippo...

—No te preocupes querida ¿Quieren lo de siempre?—Le dijo dulcemente la azabache y Kagome asintió, Sango veía encantada en pastel de chocolate que tenia enfrente.

—Souten ¿Tienes caramelos de fresas?—Kagome la miro emocionada.

—Oh, lo siento querida, pero se me han acabado, hace un rato un youkai vino y los compro todos, no se para quien sean, pero tendría que tener un gran apetito y un gran dentista para eso.—Soten y Kagome empezaron a reír y la oji-carmesí les dio dos pasteles, uno de nata y fresas y otro de chocolate—. Invitación de la casa, estoy segura de que Sango por su cara, querrá dos porciones mas.

Y como dijo la oji-carmesí, Sango comió dos porciones mas, pero también se había comido dos paquetes de galletas y chocolate, cosa que Souten les había regalado a las dos y al final Sango se lo había comido.

Kagome estaba un poco triste, ya que no había conseguido los caramelos para Rin, al final había conseguido caramelos de naranja, estaban ricos, ya que se había comido algunos, aunque no sabia si le iban a gustar.

Habían llegado a casa, Sango había ido directamente a la cocina y cuando fue, la había visto comiendo unos sándwich´s, ¿Que estomago tenia su amiga?

—¡Sango! Tranquilizate, acabas de comer tres pedazos de torta, dos paquetes de galletas y un montón de chocolate ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pareces embarazada!—Cuando Sango escucho eso, se tiro a sus brazos llorando—. ¿Pero que pasa?

—¡Kagomee!—Sango empezó a llorar.

—¿No me digas que...?—Al ver que Sango asintió, la azabache la imito—¡Seré tía! ¡Con razón los cambios de humor! dime ¿Miroku lo sabe?—Sango negó—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se lo tienes que decir, dentro de un mes sera tu boda...

—Es que, no se si Miroku lo quiera...

—¿Pero que...? ¡Sango retira lo dicho! Miroku necesita un hijo ¿Por qué piensas que se lo va pidiendo a cada mujer que se le cruce...? Sango, Miroku te ama ¡Todavía no se porque piensas eso!

—Pero... pero...En la boda ¡Estaré gorda!—Empezó a llorar de nuevo

—Sango para estar gorda, tienes que tener... Yo que se, seis o cinco meses ¡Ahora mismo llamaras a Miroku y le dirás!—Por la mirada de Kagome, Sango asintió rápidamente, la azabache le dio el teléfono y Sango llamo a Miroku.

—Miroku...Si, te llamaba ¿Podías... Uhn Venir a casa? Es... U-urgente, si, adiós.—Escucho que dijo Sango por el celular.

Kagome suspiro, Sango le podía decir de todo, excepto que estaba embarazada, encima que Miroku era buena persona, ojala podría ver su expresión, pero eran las tres y media ¡Las tres y media! se tendría que estar preparando, ya que tardaba una hora en llegar a las empresas y prepararse con Sango bipolar, llegaba tarde.

—Bien, Kagomesita o Kaggy, yo le diré a Miroku, pero tu vienes conmigo a prepararte.—Sango tenia una sonrisa que a Kagome se le pusieran los pelos de puntas.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora, había salido, Sango le había ondulado mas el pelo, tenia un leve maquillaje, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, se adhería a su figura, Sango le había dado unos tacones de punta de igual color del vestido, pero ella se había negado no iba a poder caminar con eso, la castaña le había gritado y al final accedió, también le dio unos aretes de perlas y como accesorio de pelo se había puesto una mariposa para correr su flequillo.<p>

—¡Kagome estas di-vi-na!—Sango vio su obra (Me recuerda a Tomoyo :P) Le tendrían que dar un Grammy por hacer tal cosa, el timbre sonó y Sango vio que era Miroku, así que fue a abrir la puerta, Kagome estaba sentada en unos de sus sillones, Sango junto a Miroku aparecieron y se sentaron.

—Señorita Kagome, Hoy luce mas hermosa de lo que ya es ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal apariencia?—Miroku estaba con su traje de trabajo, así que recién venia de su empresa, la empresa Takeshi se especializaba en ventas de coches, Miroku al igual que Sango eran millonarios, primeramente sus padres los habían comprometido, para así unir la empresa Taijiya y Takeshi, pero luego paso de ser un compromiso de negocios a uno de sentimientos (No sabia como ponerlo :P)

—Tengo una reunión con Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Recuerdas a Inuyasha? Bueno pues su hermano.—Kagome estaba leyendo una revista y luego miro a Miroku.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo señorita, conocí a toda su familia, pero lo raro es que... Hoy Sesshomaru hará una fiesta, creo que los motivos algo de una esposa y la empresa.—Miroku puso su dedo en su mentón, en signo de pensar—. Estaba invitado, aparte de que Sango me llamo, pensaba llevarla conmigo a la fiesta, creo que Sango tiene vestidos y yo tengo un traje en mi coche.

Kagome miro preocupada a la castaña, no creía que con el embarazo seria bueno que ella saliera, todavía se preguntaba por que el peli-plateado la había invitado (Kagome), suponía que por eso seria el vestido, aunque una fiesta no le vendría nada mal, la única fiesta fue cuando tenia 16 y no fue una agradable experiencia,

La bocina de un auto los alerto, salieron a ver y Kagome pudo ver un coche, de ahí salio Ayame, iba con un vestido que combinaba con su pelo, tenia un escote de v y las mangas eran doradas, como el cinturón y los brillos que tenia, le abrió la puerta y ahí la vio con una sonrisa.

—Kagome ¡Que linda que estas! El vestido te va perfecto...Deja que te lleve, necesitamos ir antes el señor Taisho te quiere ver.—Ayame agarro a la azabache de la mano y la obligo a entrar al auto, sin oportunidad de protestar, Ayame entro sin despedirse de nadie y arranco el auto.

A lo lejos, Kagome vio como Sango e Miroku se despedían y entraban a la casa, la oji-azul vio de reojo a Ayame, parecía molesta, bueno, luego de lo que le explico Sango y Miroku... ella iba a hacer todo por que Kouga y Ayame estuvieran juntos, la pelirroja era muy buena persona y para ella era la pareja perfecta para el azabache

—Ayame... Sango me contó lo tuyo con Kouga y... Te quiero decir, que no tengo ningún interés por Kouga.—La pelirroja la miro—. Haré todo por que ustedes estén juntos.

—Kagome, no te preocupes por eso, Kouga tenia razones por dejar el matrimonio y gracias por tus palabras, pero no puedes obligar a nadie a amar... El destino sabrá que hacer...Ahora animo.—Ayame en su mente se lamentaba por lo que hacia.

_Pero era inevitable ¿Verdad?_


	7. ¿Agua fría? Nope, miradas celosas

Inuyasha y Co no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. _La cual no quiso emparejar a Sesshomaru con Kagome T.T ¡Maldito Inuyasha!_

_Si tienen alguna recomendación o encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, díganme :v_

* * *

><p>—Llegamos...—Ayame paro el auto, por lo que pudo ver Kagome eran las empresas Taisho ¡Se había olvidado los papeles! También... ¡Su cartera! La pelirroja al ver la expresión de la azabache, saco una pequeña cartera plateada—.Sango me lo dio antes de que nos vayamos, toma.—Kagome agradeció mentalmente a Sango y agarro la cartera.<p>

—Gracias Ayame.—le dijo y la oji-verde asintió—. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Por qué tengo que venir a esta fiesta?

—No puedo decírtelo, tenemos que ir rápido, el señor Taisho nos esta esperando.—Kagome vio su reloj, marcaba las cinco y cuarto ¿Tan temprano?—Vamos...—Agarro la mano de la azabache y empezó a caminar lentamente, si Kagome no sabia caminar con tacones, correr era cara contra el piso.

La pelirroja subió a un ascensor y marco el ultimo piso, la oji-azul la vio, Ayame parecía triste y nerviosa, tal vez por lo de Kouga, _"Pobre Ayame" _Si no hubiera tirado la piedra a la fuente, no hubiera hecho que Kouga volviera con sus "cariñitos" y Ayame por ahí estaría con el no tenia toda la culpa, Sango también la tenia ¡Ella la había obligado! La pelirroja veía como la azabache cambiaba su cara, una sonrisa, luego expresión molesta, otra de tristeza _"¡Que bipolar!"_ La pelirroja por primera vez en la semana sonrió.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ayame nuevamente tomo la mano de la chica bipolar, comenzó a caminar los pasillos eran largos, las paredes pintadas de color ámbar y el piso de madera negra, contrastaba un montón y quedaba perfecto, ya deseaba tener su casa para pintarla de esos colores.

La oji-verde toco la puerta y un hombre, bajito, el pelo verde, ojos negros como de gato, orejas puntiagudas y parecía que tenia un pico en vez de boca abrió, Kagome supuso que era un youkai.

—Mujeres, el amo bonito las espera.—El peli-verde estaba llorando, graciosa escena para las chicas—.¡¿Porque?! ¿Por qué amo bonito?—Chillaba y lloraba mientras guiaba a las dos mujeres, entraron a una sala, era de color beige, el piso de madera lustrada, todos los muebles eran de color negro, un peli-plata estaba sentado en un sillón.

—Miko, siéntate, Jaken, Mujer váyanse.—Hablo con su tono frió, los últimos nombrados desaparecieron—. No tengo todo el día mujer, siéntate de una buena vez.—Kagome se sorprendió por la frase tan larga.

—No sabia que sabias hablar mas de dos silabas.—La azabache finalmente se sentó—.Ahora dime ¿Por qué este vestido? ¿Sabes? Ahora podría estar en casa durmiendo así que se rápido.—Kagome inflo sus cachetes con su típico sonrojo.

—Hn, firma esto.—Le tiro un folio y Kagome saco los papeles, quería leer pero la voz de Sesshomaru la interrumpió—.Hazlo rápido.—Al escuchar eso empezó a firmar, sin ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en la cara del oji-dorado, cuando Kagome termino de firmar suspiro, veinte hojas, nunca había firmado esa cifra—¿Sabes? Primero tienes que leer antes de firmar.—Sesshomaru agarro los papeles y los guardo en un cajón.—Vamos.

—¿Que? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué eran esos papeles?—Le pregunto, sin recibir respuesta, el Daiyoukai empezó a caminar y Kagome no tuvo otra que seguirlo. (Buajajajaja (Risa malvada) No tenemos suficientes fondos económicos para comprar otra risa malvada)

* * *

><p>Rabian llegado a un salón, era gigante, las paredes de color miel, columnas blancas, las mesas con manteles blanco, floreros por doquier, las flores eran de color azul, seguramente teñidas, en los platillos como pudo ver Kagome no había ni una sola verdura, los postres tenían nata y Frutillas, también había pasteles de chocolate, cosa que sorprendió a Kagome y rápidamente se repuso, tal vez venir a esta fiesta no estaba tan mal.<p>

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Por fin ha venido! El señor Jaken me trajo los caramelos que quería, oh, ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rin.—la pequeña azabache sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Kagome también sonrió al ver a la niña, ¡Por fin la conocía! aunque no tenia los caramelos, había encontrado al culpable de todo ¡Ese pico largo!

—Mi nombre es Kagome, me alegra mucho conocerte.—Levanto la vista y vio que todos los presentes los estaban viendo _"Dimos un espectáculo"_ La azabache se sonrojo—.Oye Rin, te parece si vamos a comer pastel.—Al ver el asentimiento de Rin, miro a Sesshomaru, el cual dijo _"Haz lo que quieras"_ así que agarro la pequeña mano de la niña y camino hacia su presa ¡El pastel de Chocolate!

Corto dos porciones, una se la dio a Rin y otra se la comió ella, era de la pastelería de Souten, el sabor era igual.—¡Me alegra mucho que usted sea mi nueva mama!

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Que dices R-Rin?—La niña estuvo a punto de abrir la boca—_Nuevamente_—pero fue interrumpida por el pico largo—_Como lo llamaba Kagome_—Con su voz chillona.

—¡Niña malcriada! El señor Sesshomaru dijo que no digas nada ¡Ven conmigo!—Rin dejo su pastel y siguió al bajito, Kagome se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué... Había sido eso? Ella no era la mama de Rin, aunque la niña fuera muy buena y a primera vista la quiso mucho, no podía ser su mama, Sesshomaru era su casi-nuevo padre, aunque si no existiera Sesshomaru y la hubiera conocido, la adoptaría, aun no estaba en sus planes conseguir pareja, aunque por ahí se enamoraba de uno de los "corazones" pero... ¡AHG! Dejaría de pensar por un momento.

—Preciosa cierra la boca antes de que te entre una mosca o una lengua.—_¿¡Pero que!?_ cerro la boca rápidamente y vio al del "_lindo"_ comentario, un rubio, ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas y de la misma altura que Sesshomaru, alto.

—¿Perdón?—Kagome estaba sonrojada hasta la médula ¿Quién se creía ese? ¿Un príncipe? Bueno, tenia apariencia de serlo, pero sus comentarios eran de un pervertido.

El rubio rió—. Lo siento, no pude resistir a decir eso.—Empezó a reír—. Mi nombre es Takuma.—"_Como todas tus palabras" _dijo la mente de la azabache (_Por si no saben, el nombre de Takuma significa "Verdad")_—¿Porque tal señorita esta tan sola?—Kagome le mostró su nueva porción de pastel—. Oh, es la única que come pastel.—Escucho un "_uhm"_ de la azabache.—Lo raro es que Sesshomaru compro esos pasteles.

—¿Porque dice eso?

—Porque Sesshomaru es un perro y los perros no pueden comer chocolate.—Los dos escucharon un gruñido, era mejor mantener la boca cerrada—Dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Higurashi Kagome.—Escucho un ¡¿Que?! de parte del rubio—¿Algún problema con mi nombre?

El rubio estaba aterrorizado, ahora entendía, era mejor no meterse con esa mujer, le podía purificar el culo en dos segundos.

—Nada, iré... Por allí.—Y desapareció.

—_Que idiota._—Pensó—Umh creo que ya comí demasiado pastel.—_Solo dos mas_—¡No, no puede comer mas!—Todos la miraron.—_Es comida gratis ¿Sabes?_—¡Los kilos también son gratis!—_¡Que mentira! anteayer compraste dos kilos de frutas y te salio como quinientos __yenes_—¡Quiero decir de grasa!—Kagome se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que lo había gritado y todos la habían volteado a ver—.Lo siento.—Susurro sonrojada, camino hasta unos sillones blancos y se sentó, los tomates le tenían envidia.

Pues claro, había echo un espectáculo hablando con su mente.—_Eso te pasa._—Suspiro, no la iba a dejar en paz.

—Miko, ven conmigo.—El oji-dorado había aparecido junto a Rin a su lado, asintió y lo siguió, subieron a un escenario, todos la miraban a ella y claro estaba sonrojada.

Tendría que pensar en otra cosa, en Rin, luego le compraría dulces, se los encargaría a Souten, la esposa de Shippo, un reportero muy famoso, luego se encargaría de los papeles de su nueva casa, la compraría y viviría con su familia, luego de eso podría darse los lujos que quisiera, aunque tendría que ahorrar para comprarse un coche, se lo podría comprar a Miroku, como era el prometido de Sango el le haría descuentos como le dijo anteriormente.

—_Como saben tengo motivos de hacer esta celebración..._

Un Fiat estaría bien, aunque no quería uno muy caro, por ahí en dos años lo tendría.

—_Las empresas Taisho están yendo perfectamente_

Cuando había visto la casa se había quedado impresionada, era de dos pisos, las paredes era de color azul cielo, por dentro el techo era de madera, tenia muchas ventanas, se podría ahorrar mucho dinero con eso, la casa era perfecta para su familia, tenia seis habitaciones, la cocina era espaciosa, tres baños, uno para cada uno, su abuelo paterno había fallecido hace dos años, ojala la podría ver ahora.

—_Mi heredera sera mi hija adoptiva, Rin, en un futuro supondré que tendré mas cachorros con mi esposa..._

Sobre la fuente, todavía se preguntaba quien eran los otros dos corazones, Kouga rechazado de por vida, eso, ahora mismo, no se pensaba ni siquiera como opción.

—_Kagome de Taisho, Higurashi._

Iba a emparejar a Ayame con Kouga, eso ya era un futuro, aunque la veía triste y eso no le parecía que era por Koug... ¡Esperen! ¿¡QUE HABÍA DICHO!? Miro a Rin, la cual tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sesshomaru seguía con su característica frialdad.

¿Alguien le había tirado agua fría? Pues lo sentía... No esperen, eran las miradas de celos de las youkais...

* * *

><p>Pienso que ustedes leen mentes (? Habrá muchas sorpresas en el futuro :3, esperen y verán. No se que poner :(<p>

Gracias a todas/os por sus reviews :3

¡Besos! Le daré un baño a mi unicornio ¿Alguien que me quiera acompañar?


End file.
